1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protecting devices, and particularly to a protecting device for electrical connectors. The invention relates to a copending application Ser. No. 10/172,078 filed Jun. 14, 2002, and a U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,316 both having the same inventor and the same assignee with the invention.
2. Related Art
Various large scale electrical connectors are installed in computers for electronic communication and handling of data. Screws are often used to fix and secure such connectors to corresponding parts of the computers.
A typical large scale connector is usually fixed on an input/output (I/O) interface of a computer by two setscrews. The connector forms two additional parts at opposite sides thereof to receive the respective setscrews. The I/O interface forms a corresponding base and defines screw holes. This configuration adds to the bulk of the connector, and runs against the modern trend toward miniaturization of computers. In addition, using screws to mount connectors to an I/O interface is unduly laborious and time-consuming. This is particularly manifest in mass production facilities, where extra time spent is translated into higher costs.
In contrast, a typical small scale connector such as a universal serial bus (USB) connector or keyboard connector is directly inserted into an I/O interface of an electronic device. No other means are used to fix the connector. If cables of the connector or the connector itself are accidentally bumped or pulled, the connector is liable to disengage from the I/O interface and cause disruption of transmission of data.
In the case of both large and small scale connectors, there is no protection from unauthorized users detaching the connector from the I/O interface.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector protecting device which readily and securely retains connectors to an electronic device.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a connector protecting device is provided for securely retaining connectors at outside interfaces of electronic devices. The connector protecting device comprises a rear plate, a receptacle for accomodating connectors, a cover and a locking device. The rear plate defines an opening. The receptacle extending from the rear plate around edges of the opening comprises a top wall, a bottom wall and two side walls, the top wall extends a first fixing portion with a hole and the bottom wall froms a pair of slideways. The cover comprises a base, a panel extending perpendicularly from the base and a second fixing portion with a hole extending from the top edge of the panel. Wherein the base of the cover can slide into the slideways of the receptacle. The hole in the first fixing portion of the receptacle is aligned with the hole in the second fixing portion of the cover and the locking device locks the cover to the receptacle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: